1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method of decontaminating and or washing vehicles, trailers and large equipment. More particularly, the present invention provides a trailer capable of being towed that converts into a washing station whereby vehicles, trailers and other large equipment can be rolled onto the surface of the washing station when fully deployed and debris and wastewater from the washing process is contained as desired. Another preferred embodiment provides a foldable washing station that may be utilized and adapted for use with a roll-off truck system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the oil and gas industry, a major concern facing the industry is the ever growing and constant concern with environmental impact of oil and gas production coupled with the ever increasing need to maximize efficiency and recovery of natural resources associated therewith. Prior art methods that were perfectly acceptable just years ago are now politically and environmentally unfriendly as well as wasteful in hindsight. Whereas it was acceptable to allow by products from well production to be released onto the ground, it is not considered a viable environmentally sound method to date.
It is also known that it is desirable to clean vehicles and equipment that may have been contaminated with hazardous fluids, man-made chemicals, naturally occurring substances like salt, coal and so forth from operations such as oil and gas production, mining and so on. It is further known that such operations often take place in environmentally sensitive areas where it is not desirable for a vehicle that has been contaminated to possibly pollute the environment while traveling to and from the site of the operation. Therefore, it is common that vehicles and other large equipment are often decontaminated on the way out of the site to remove unwanted contaminants. Still furthermore, it is also sometimes desirable to decontaminate vehicles and large equipment before they may enter a site.
More specifically, in industries such as oil refineries, processing plants, oil and gas recovery, construction, pipeline construction, marinas, toxic spill recovery and so on, there are many occasions when dirty equipment needs to be washed or serviced and containment must be provided to prevent environmental damage and fines. Currently, the only portable containments available are rubber liners that are easy to destroy.
It is also known to provide containment systems that are relatively heavy-duty and somewhat portable for the prevention of ground and surface water contamination resulting from the cleaning and decontaminating of oil field equipment and vehicles. These devices are hard to move and generally semi-permanent devices that must be assembled with a lot of man power and heavy construction equipment such as forklifts and dozers.
It is obviously desirable to remove hazardous fluids, chemicals and wash water in a portable, affordable and reusable manner while eliminating ground and surface water contamination. The balance of cost, time and operational efficiency has created a need for a new and improved removal of wastewater and contaminants that result from decontamination and washing in general. The above discussed limitations in the prior art is not exhaustive. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus, method and system that provides a truly portable and heavy-duty cleaning and containment system for utilization in the oil and gas field as well as other applications where it is desirable to decontaminate large objects that maximizes efficiency and is environmentally friendly. The current invention provides an inexpensive, time saving, more reliable apparatus, system and method where the prior art fails.